BLEACH Christmas Carols
by C.Queen
Summary: the traditional Christmas Carols BLEACH Style lol
1. Mayuri Got Run over

Disclaimer: As in all my carol parodies, I simple own this version, not to original.

Mayuri Got Run over

Mayuri got run over by a Quincy  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Justice,  
But as for me and Nemu, we believe.

He'd been drinkin' too much eggnog,  
And we'd begged him not to go.  
But he'd left his medication,  
So he stumbled out the door into the snow.

When they found him Christmas morning,  
At the scene of the attack,  
There were arrows in his forehead,  
And incriminating shoe marks down his back.

Mayuri got run over by a Quincy  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Justice,  
But as for me and Nemu, we believe.

Now we're all so proud of Nemu,  
She's been takin' this so well.  
See her in there watchin' football,  
Drinkin beer and playin' cards with Yachiru now.

It's not Christmas without Mayuri.  
All the family's dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back?

Mayuri got run over by a Quincy  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Justice,  
But as for me and Nemu, we believe.

Now the goose is on the table  
And the pudding made of fig.  
And a blue and silver candle  
That would have just matched the hair under Mayuri's hat.

I've warned all my friends and neighbors.  
"Better watch out for yourselves.  
They should never mess with Quincys,

Especially ones with friends as violent as Ichigo."

Mayuri got run over by a Quincy  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Justice,  
But as for me and Nemu, we believe.

Oh  
As for me and Nemu, we believe.


	2. Have Yourself A Bishie Little Captain

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the modifications.

Have Yourself A Bishie Little Captain

Have yourself a bishie little Captain,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
the battles will be out of sight

Have yourself a bishie little Captain,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
the battles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself

A bishie little Captain now.


	3. Have a Holly, Jolly Shunsui

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the modified lyrics.

**_Have A Holly, Jolly Shunsui_**

Have a holly, jolly Shunsui;

He's the best guy of the year

I don't know if there'll be snow,

but have a cup of cheer.

* * *

Have a holly, jolly Shunsui;

And when you walk down the street

Say Hello to shinigami you know

and everyone you meet.

Oh, ho, the mistletoe

hung where you can see;

Nanao waits for you;

Kiss her once for me.

* * *

Have a holly jolly Shunsui,

and in case you didn't hear,

Oh by golly, have a holly,

jolly Shunsui this year.


	4. Shunsui's Wish

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new lyrics.**

**Note: Felt bad for not doing more during Xmas lol.**

**

* * *

**

Shunsui's Wish

Every body Pauses and stares at me

My little lieutenant is gone as you can see  
I don't know just who to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!

All I want for Christmas  
is my Nanao chan,  
my Nanao chan,  
see my Nanao chan!

Gee, if I could only  
have my Nanao chan,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas."

It seems so long since I could say,  
"My preciousNanao chan is here to stay!"  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if I could only say...

All I want for Christmas  
is my Nanao chan,  
my Nanao chan,  
see my Nanao chan.

Gee, if I could only  
have my Nanao chan,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas!"


	5. Silent Kuchiki

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics.

Yes, I know its August, but I was bored and these are fun to do.

Silent Kuchiki

Silent Kuchiki, hottie Kuchiki  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Hottie captain so tough and wild  
Stare in heavenly peace  
Stare in heavenly peace

Silent Kuchiki, hottie Kuchiki!  
Shinigami quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the man is hot  
Christ, the man is hot

Silent Kuchiki, hottie Kuchiki  
Son of Yum, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy hottie face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, he's smokin  
Jesus, Lord, he's smokin "


	6. Deck the Halls

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the situations and the changed lyrics. Thanks so much for reading and please review if you can!

Deck the Halls

Deck the halls with blood of hollows  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
'Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Don we now our robe apparel,  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Troll the ancient Martial Arts,  
Fa la la la la la la la la.

See the blazing aura before us  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Strike the sword and join the forces  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Follow me in merry measure  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
While I tell a Yule-tide battle  
Fa la la la la la la la la

Fast away the old year passes,  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Fight we joyous all together,  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Heedless of the wind and weather,  
Fa la la la la la la la la.


	7. Away In A Tower

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the situations and the changed lyrics. Thanks so much for reading and please review if you can!

Away In A Tower

Away in a tower,  
No cot for her bed  
The little Lady Kuchiki  
Laid down her sweet head

The stars in the bright sky  
Looked down where she lay  
The little Lady Kuchiki  
Asleep on the hay

The Gotei are marching  
The poor girl wakes  
But little Lady Kuchiki

No crying she makes

I love Thee, Lady Kuchiki  
Look down from the sky  
And stay by my side,  
'Til morning is nigh.

Be near me, Lady Kuchiki,  
I ask Thee to stay  
Close by me forever  
And love me I pray

Bless all the dear shinigami  
In Thy tender care  
And take us to heaven  
To live with Thee there


	8. Ichigo Is Coming To Town

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the situations and the changed lyrics. Thanks so much for reading and please review if you can!

**"Ichigo Is Comin' To Town"**

You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Ichigo is coming to town

He's making hit lists  
And checking them twice  
Gonna find out Who's Aizen's or nice  
Ichigo is coming to town

He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake!

O! You better watch out!  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Ichigo is coming to town  
Ichigo is coming to town


	9. Renji, The RedHead Gotei

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the situations and the changed lyrics. Thanks so much for reading and please review if you can!

Renji, The Red-Head Gotei

Renji, the red-head Gotei

had a lot of black tattoos.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say they grew.

All of the other shinigami

used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Renji  
join in any shinigami games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Kuchiki came to say:  
"Renji with your hair so bright,  
won't you guide my team tonight?"

Then all the lieutenants loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Renji the red-head Gotei,  
you'll go down in history


	10. Where Are You Captain?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics.

Where Are You Captain?

Where are you Captain  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean you have changed too

Where are you Captain  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Fighting is here  
Everywhere, oh  
War is here  
If you care, oh

If there is loyalty in your heart and your mind  
You will be my Captain all the time

I see you Captain  
I knew I'd find you  
You'd never go away  
The joy of teamwork  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love


End file.
